Fox of Darkness & Fox of Light book 2
by jboy44
Summary: Sequel to Fox of darkness and the Fox of light. It has been two years sense Shinji and Naruto saved both of their worlds. Two years of peace have rained over the land, But now enemies long forgotten have return. Can Shinji and Naruto the foxes of light and darkness save the day once more? Rinnegan Naruto. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves gone through many changes of the last two years. It was now twice as large sense Tokyo-3 had been merged into it after Battle with the last angel transported the city right next to the leaf village.

Size was not all that was new, with Tokyo-3's tech the leaf was now the most technology advanced place in the Ninja world, a fact they where trying to keep secret.

On the right was the old Part of the leaf, on the right was the part of the village that was one Tokyo-3 in the middle was a new part of the village made to link them. Looking like a cross between the normal leaf village building style and modern city building styles.

Around the hold Village was a new bigger wooden gate that was made by Yamato and Naruto's wood release.

If it wasn't the strongest shinobi village before it was now after all they now had a secret weapon in case of war the Evangelion unites.

As the morning sun shined down upon the village signaling a new day, a messenger pigeon was flying through the air heading to the hokage tower's roof where it landed.

Once it landed a male leaf Shinobi took the message from the bird read it then ran to the hokage

Once in Tsuande's office he said. "Lady hokage argent distress call from the village hidden in the rain!"

He then quickly placed the message on Tsuande's desk.

Tsunade didn't have paper work to worry about now sense her grandson Naruto revealed Shadow clones where the secret to handling it. Plus the last two years where boring as hell so she picked up the message and read it aloud.

"Dear Hokage I know their maybe some bad blood between our villages sense a great deal of our shinobi where involved with the Akatsuki invent that effect our world ,two years ago, But I ask now for help."

"A strange virus has struck our village. Those infect scream in pain for hours tell this demonic virus mutates them in to monsters " Tsunade took a moment before she continued reading

The lady hokage then continued to read. "The Infect then seek to only spread the virus through their bite to others. We ask not for to help cure this virus. But to destroy our village and all inside. Our village gates have been welded shut to trap this Virus and keep it from spreading for now."

Tsunade continued to read aloud . "They scratch at the gates want out wanting to spread this demonic poison to the rest of the world please destroy us!"

That's where the lettered ended She then made the Shinobi that brought the message to her leave. Once allow she took out a bottle of sake and drank it all in one gulp. "What the hell now two years of peace ended by fucking zombies. This better be some kind of sick ass joke."

She then took a quick moment to calm down. "No. No one in their right mind would joke about something like this, but some crazy may think of something like this as a trap. I'll have to pick a team that can handle this either way."

She placed her hand on her head. "But I need to make sure. After all it might be some kind of trap. " She then took our her village's Shinobi profiles. "Ok now who would be good if this is a trap or if there are real zombies."

The first person's who's profile she picked out was Shinji Ayanami formerly Ikari. The kid took his mother's maiden name, As one last way to spite his father. "Kid's got the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susanoo and a link to unite-01 allowing him to summon to purple monster to him. He's a good first choice."

Tsunade next took out Naruto her own formerly lost grandson's profile. She looked at his picture for a moment. He had changed so much. Thanks to the other 8 tailed beast chakra lased chakra he absorbed form Obito his Half of the nine tailed fox mutated into to the ten tails.

This changed Naruto's appearance over time as a side effect his skin was pale white now his hair stained form blonde to orange thanks to the chakra. He also grow a pair of horns, Making him look like the sage who's eyes he now held.

She thought for a moment before saying. "No sending them both in is over kill." Tsunade then put her grandson's profile away and continued to look through.

Tell she came to Neji's profile. "360 degrees vision. Perfect That way they'll know if there are zombies of not before scaling the village gate if it is welded shut like the letter says. "

She then placed Neji's profile on her desk with Shinjis. "Next we need a medic."

She then pulled out three profiles on the three young lady medical Shinobi she has been training for the last two years Hinata Hyuga, Karin Namikaze, and Misato Katsuragi.

Tsunade placed them all in front of her and was going over which one to pick. " Now If I send Hinata, Naruto will follow like a love sick puppy, Cute but not a good idea for a mission. If I send Misato then she just want to be all lovey dovey with Shinji so No to her."

She then looked at Karin's profile she was Naruto's twin who he had just got back two years ago, but Naruto wasn't an over protected brother so he would be ok with her going on a mission with out him. "Well Karin that just leaves you."

Tsunade placed Karin on top of Neji and Shinji's profiles. "Make grandma proud Karin. Ok now we need a older Shinobi to lead."

Tsunade looked through all of her jounin Anko quite because she was taking care of her and Iruka's baby. She shivered at the thought of how that kid was going to turn out. Kurenai only had Genjutsu, and if the note was true that won't work so no. Kakashi was still banned from Shinobi duty for only training Sasuke.

Tsunade intern liked the fingers on her hands and went into Gendo's favorite pose. "then that only leaves Asuma, Yamato, and Kimimaro." she hummed to her self as she went over their skills in her head.

Asuma had fire and wind chakra, that would be useful if the note was a lie but if it was true then not so much. Yamato had wood release that's always useful. Kimimaro could alter and grow bone to make armor and weapons.

Tsunade through it over if the note was a lie armor and weapons would come in hand just as much as it would if it was true. "and Kimimaro it is."

She then placed Kimimaro's profile on top of Neji, Karin, and Shinji's. Tsunade then hit the button on her desk intercom. "Shizune can you gather Neji, Karin, Shinji, and Kimimaro for me."

After an unknown amount of time The team of Kimimaro, Neji, Karin, and Shinji where gathered out side the village gates.

Neji who was dressed in white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals.

Kimimaro hadn't changed his style in the last two years so he looked pretty much that same.

Karin was dressed in a lavender long sleeve Jacket that covered her arms chest and neck, but showed her navel. Black Shorts, Black stockings and black ninja sandals.

Shinji had changed his style. The boy still couldn't figure out away to turn off his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. He had on a white long sleeve shirt, that had over sized sleeves hiding his hands from view. His hands where black, he had on purple Ninja sandals. His sword was sheaved as his right side . His outfit was finished with a purple flank jacket he had special ordered.

All had on backpacks filled with everything they would need for their week long travel to the hidden rain.

Neji adjusted his backpack. "Ok do we all have what we need?"

Shinji smiled. "I'm good."

Karin opened her back pack to reveal a lot of instant ramen. "I got what I need in seals and a backpack full of ramen this little Uzumaki girl is ready for anything."

Shinji and Neji just rolled their eyes. "Uzumaki's and ramen."

Kimimaro as emotionless as ever. "Ok now let's just get a move on. We have a long to go and we are traveling by foot."

Neji once more rolled his eyes. "why can't we take on the vehicles of Tokyo-three?"

Karin looked back at him. "Simple grandma doesn't want any other village to know about our tech. NOW STOP BITCHING!"

After about a week of travel on feet and one little boat ride later the four made it to the village hidden in the rains gate.

Shinji then signed as he said. "Well that was the most boring trip of my life."

Karin nodded in agreement. You took the words right out of my mouth.

Neji then activated his Byakugan. "Ok now let's take a look shall we." He then looked thought the gates as the rain come and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Behind the gates the village was in ruins, it's people still alive but mutated they where on all four their skin discolored to blood red their eyes glowing red, their hair fallen out, their arms where longer and the bones in their fingers had out grown the skin becoming claws that where longer then their fingers.

At first glance you would run away screaming 'Zombies!' but Neji could see their hearts still beating, They where still alive just mutated into some form of feral zombie like demon by an unknown virus flowing in their veins, which one didn't need the Byakugan to see.

Neji paled, "The notes true the people of this village have been mutated by some unknown virus….If I didn't see their hearts still beating I would say they where zombies!" He was doing a good job of holding himself together but it was clear he wanted to puke.

Shinji was going through the summoning jutsu hand signs for you see he found out by doing the hands signs with no blood his link to unite-01 would summon the purple beast to him.

But Shinji when something sent shivered down his spine. In his head he could hear Kurama say. 'Kit there is something horrible behind us, and I can sense it's pissed at you!'

Shinji then slowly turned around and screamed when he saw it.

IT had ghostly white skin no face. Dressed in a black body suit, black combat boots, It was twice as tall as a normal man it's arms long and noodle like just always giggling like worms while he was just standing their. Four tentacles shrouded from it's back.

Around it's waist was a green colored hand band that had Seele on the metal plate. It then some how spoke with out a mouth. "How do you like my handy work?"

The others turned when they heard the voice to see it.

Karin turned ghost white and screamed, the loudest scream of terror ever.

Kimimaro turned ghostly white and said. "I think I just pissed myself."

Neji was frozen in fear."

The tentacles on his back glow green, and quickly morphed their tips in to fists and punched all four Shinobi in the gut making them glow green for a second before they vanished.

Kimimaro found himself in the streets of the now ruined village.

Karin found her self inside of the Rain village academy.

Neji ended up in a training field.

All three surrounded the mutates that where once human.

While Shinji found himself on top of Pain's tower.

Shinji held his stomach as the Thing appeared before him.

It then got in to a fighting stance. "How do you like my work boy. The virus that remade the people of this land in to my proxies slaves is a master peace. That I Seele 01 the Virus created from my own blood."

Shinji was scared but he buried his dear and drew his sword and pointed it at the .. Thing that's all Shinji could think to call it. "Seele? How we got left behind in our world how did you get here and what the hell happened to you."

The Seele laugh, "there are now two worlds The world we where both born in is just this world past. I know for when the final angel sent Tokyo three away, It transformed it's self into a tree to seal us away. After the original Sage of the six paths mother eat it's fruit and gained control of it that seal started to weaken."

The Seele then pointed at Shinji. "but the damage was done. The final angel and the original ten tails are one in the same and it's power mutated us in to monsters, We're all been awake for two years and have been plotting and planning. This is mine. I have you all to my self now! Your mine to play with."

Shinji felt a shiver run down his spine when the thing said play with. "I don't swing that way!"

The Seele vanished and reappeared be hind Shinji and kicked him in the back of the head while he said. " IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEAK YOU BRAT!"

The Kick sent Shinji falling down the tower but he made his sword of Kusanagi and stabbed it into one of the four faces on this tower to slow his fall tell he stopped just below it's chin.

Now that he had the time he quickly summoned his Susanoo. It was a normal Susanoo only their from the waist up. It looked to be made of a giant human skeleton with a fox skull for a head covered by purple Chakra. It had Samurai style armor on it's chest and shoulders.

The Susanoo's hands dug in to the side of the tower and pushed it's self up like a rocket sending it and the boy inside up into the air.

The Seele watched the thing rocket up from the side of the tower up into the air. "Now he's flying. Why not."

The Susanoo fell down holding a super sized Rasengan in it's hands and it fell down on top of the tower like a meteor. When it struck the hole tower collapsed covering the air area in dust and smoke, which was clearly away quickly by the rain.

When the smoke cleared shinji stood on top of the ruble that was once pain's tower. 'That got him." He then heard a voice say. "I won't say that" The boy then turned and screamed, for their stood Seele 01 the virus unharmed.

To be continued.


	2. The Seele is the Hidden Rain!

Neji was standing in the middle of a ruined training field in the middle of the now-fallen Village Hidden in the Rain.

He was spinning using his Eight Trigrams to see all of the infected coming at them and to strike them down when they got too close.

Neji turned around dramatically and delivered a Gentle Fist to the head of an infected that tried to jump him from behind. "They look scary, but they are easy to kill, but thanks to their numbers, I'm running out of chakra quickly. I need to find a place to hide."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the village, Shinji was standing on the remains of Pain's former tower, facing the SEELE.

Shinji was shaking in a cold sweat. He had just hit the thing with a super-sized Susanoo Rasengan, yet it was standing before him unharmed.

The Nameless SEELE spoke. "Nice show of power, boy, but power alone is not enough to win a battle." He then span around and vanished. It couldn't be seen, but Shinji could hear it laughing. The mouth-less monster's laugh could be heard coming from every angle.

Shinji was shaking in fear. It was the first time that he had done that in years, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes struggling to try and find the thing's location.

Kurama then said something to the shaking boy. "Kit! Behind you!"

Shinji then quickly jumped back and turned around to see the thing behind him, its hands formed into spearhead-like blades. The arm then stretched, sending the spear-like blade at Shinji like a rocket.

Shinji quickly jumped, ducked and rolled out of the blade's way but its arm would keep stretching almost endlessly. He quickly formed a Rasengan in both his hands and used them as a shield to hold the blade back.

Then, the other arm stretched and bent so that it was behind Shinji. It then rocketed for the boy's neck.

Shinji took a chakra enhanced jump out, avoiding both blades. When he landed, he was two feet away and quickly put his hands into the Clone sign. "SHADOW CLONE!" A small army of the boy then popped into being. Shinji then smirked as he and his clones took off in all directions.

The SEELE used a power similar to the Asura Path to grow multiple arm-like tentacles with hands shaped like spearheads – seven in total – and each one stretched and bent at such speed that it was like having nine homing missiles going after one target but, thanks to his clones, Shinji was able to avoid them.

The faceless monster growled. Every time his blade-tipped rubber limbs impaled what he thought was the real boy, it was just another clone. Then, when a clone was taken down, the boy would just make more but, soon, the missile-like strikes stopped, for the faceless demon's arms became all tangled up, trapping it in a large knot made from its own flesh.

Shinji looked down at his sword, thinking about using it, but he chose to go for a long-range end to this. "OK, guys! Blaze Release: Fireball jutsu now!" He ordered his clones.

Soon, a small army fired off black fireballs at the demon. The faceless monster went up in black flames and smoke.

Shinji's clones dispelled as he smirked. "Power isn't the only thing that it takes to win. You've got to have brains, too. That's why you shouldn't pick a fight with someone who's both stronger and smarter then you!"

He then heard the chilling voice that came from No-mouth behind him, saying, "I couldn't agree with you more!" The boy turned around and screamed to see the SEELE walking out from an alley unharmed.

Meanwhile, in the ruined village's former-red light district, Kimimaro was running from a horde of infected holding a bone blade in each hand.

As he ran, more would jump out at him just to be slashed in half by a bone blade, covering him in their mutated blood which was purple.

Soon, Kimimaro's eyes widened. He had come to a dead end with the large horde behind him. "Well, if I'm going to go out, I'm going out fighting." He then grew bone spikes all over his body, turned around and charged into the infected horde, slashing and hacking them to bits, spilling their purple blood onto their swarm siblings, himself and the ground. When one tried to jump him from behind, he simply grow more spikes on his back to impale it.

Kimimaro was growling. He still held anger over Orochimaru's betrayal of Jūgo and himself and he was using every bit of it to push away his fears. He was growling like a madman, hacking away the beasts' claws which were able to slash him many times, but the rage that he had placed himself into would not allow him to feel them.

Back with Shinji, the boy was freaking out. The SEELE – the things that had haunted him all his life – were now monsters. One of them was standing before him, not moving. It was mocking him. No matter what he did, it kept coming back. It wouldn't die.

He looked down and started to cry. He had grown into the second strongest man alive, but he was nothing against this faceless freak! He would run out of chakra fighting him, even with Kurama in him. He could die today. Then, he saw it!

His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan could see chakra nowhere near the level of the Byakugan, but he could still see chakra below the ground, spread out all over the ground and it all led to the SEELE's feet.

He looked up and smirked. "That's it! What's standing before me isn't you. The village is you. You merged with it, you've made this Village your body! You didn't turn the people of this village into monsters! You made them antibodies!" Shinji then looked down sadly. "Which means that, as long as this place stands, even if it is in ruins, you will still live."

The SEELE started to clap. "Very good. You figured me out. I heard that you were always able to figure out how one's powers work and you figured me out. You are right. I've possessed this location made it my body! But, knowing this won't help you. I'll just keep using my avatar puppet to continue to battle you until you run out of chakra and die by my hands."

The SEELE charged at Shinji as he morphed his fake body to have axes for hands.

Shinji quickly drew his blade and started blocking the axe swings. "Please! To take over a whole village like this must take a lot out of you, so you clearly only have this fake body to fight with! Plus, I figured out how you fight!"

The SEELE kept swinging at high speed with Shinji blocking every swing. "Please do share."

Shinji continued to block the axe swings. "You can alter this avatar thing of yours' shape to the point that you can unmake it then remake it to make it look like you're teleporting! Plus, you remake it to allow it to shape shift!"

The SEELE growled. "You are a smart one, aren't you?! But, even if you have figured me out, you said it yourself – this village is my body!"

Shinji then kicked him away as he said with a smirk, "Every kind of body dies when you hurt it enough!"

Shinji put his hands back in the Clone seal. "Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" A large army of clones then popped into being. They all ran off in different directions.

The SEELE was staring for a moment. How he was staring without eyes was a mystery, but then it hit him. The boy could summon his Evangelion, and with it, destroy the village, but the boy wouldn't do that while his friends were still inside the village, so the clones were going to find them. The boy was also right when he said that enough damage to the village could kill him.

The SEELE vanished and then reappeared behind Shinji with an axe raised high. "Then, I'll just have to kill you quickly."

Shinji span around and quickly used his sword to block the blade, his eyes now having pupils like slits. He was growling, showing off fangs and the nails on his hands had morphed into claws. He was using his tailed beast chakra to boost his power and senses.

Shinji jumped back.

Meanwhile, with Karin…

The girl found herself in a now-ruined academy building. The girl was shaking. Why? Simple. She was in a classroom filled with dead children and on a desk was the corpse of who she believed was their teacher.

The corpse was pushing a knife into its own neck. One could guess that he had killed his students to try to stop them from becoming infected. Some kind of mercy killing. Afterwards, he clearly took his own life.

The quickly girl ran to the door and kicked it down to leave the room, only to look back once to see a sick smile on the corpse's face – the one with the knife in its neck. The redhead screamed!

This scream was heard all over the village.

Many of the infected horde turned to head towards it to see what had yelled while a group of Shinji clones shouted, "That's Karin!"

When the clones arrived, Karin was outside of the academy building, killing the infected.

She was using a pair of chakra chains tipped with Rasengan as a pair of flails. She was spinning around in a style that would remind one of the Gentle Fist. This made sense. After all, she had been training with Hinata a lot. As she span around, her chain flails would hit the infected, the Rasengan heads digging into the infected's bodies like drills, destroying heads, shattering rib cages and removing arms and legs, covering the area in their blood.

The clones rubbed their eyes to check themselves. The infected's blood is purple!

The lead clone shook off the weird blood color. "Hey, Karin!" He began waving.

Karin stopped spinning when she was sure that the infected where no more. She placed her hand on her head. After all, she was dizzy. She then heard Shinji's voice and turned to see multiple Shinji's. She would normally say, 'Oh. Shadow clones,' but since she was dizzy, she could also just have been seeing double. "Hey, Shinji!"

The clones ran over to her to steady her. "Karin. The boss is fighting the faceless freak who's part of SEELE!" Karin looked shocked and was about to ask something, but a clone covered her mouth. "No time! The SEELE has connected itself to the village in such a way that it means that the only way to kill it is to destroy the village!" The clones backed away as Karin recovered from her small dizzy spell. "So, boss sent us out to make sure that you, Neji and Kimimaro-sensei are out of here before he summons Eva-01 and burns this city down!"

Karin then saw a wall of the village's gates and ran over to it. She used Shadow Clones to make a chain to get her to the top. She then made another chain to get to the bottom.

She adjusted her glasses and looked back at the wall of the gate. "Shinji, when we get back, you've got some explaining to do!"

One of the Shinji clones then dispelled itself so that the real Shinji would know that Karin had left the village.

The real Shinji was battling the SEELE.

His Susanoo was active, its right arm holding out the Yata Mirror, using it to block the Seele who altered his right arm into a giant fist. The Yata Mirror was holding the fist back when the memory of Karin leaving the village came to him.

The boy moved his left arm as if he was pushing something. This action was copied by his Susanoo, making the left arm of it push off the ground, sending the boy flying into the air.

The SEELE's giant fist then hit the ground, making a crater.

Shinji then dropped his Susanoo as he landed on his hands and knees on the roof of a barely-standing building. "HEY, UGLY! KARIN LEFT THIS PLACE!" He then got a memory of a large group of his clones being cut to pieces by the infected.

The boy made the Clone seal, sending out a large number of clones out to look for Neji and Kimimaro.

Behind Shinji, the SEELE appeared who grew his leg to a massive size and kicked the boy in the back, sending him flying into another building.

When Shinji had hit building, it fell down on top of him.

The SEELE stood in triumph!

But, under the rubble Shinji was covered by the ribs of his Susanoo. His body was broken and glowing with the purple chakra of his almost pure Yin chakra Nine-Tails. The demon was clearly keeping the ribs going to keep him alive as it healed him.

The boy himself was about to pass out. His last thought before he blacked out was, 'Kurama. I'm tagging you in.' Soon, the chakra began to wrap around him, forming a cloak! From the building, then, burst a purple four-tailed version of the tailed beast shroud. Its eyes were holding a glowing, demonic Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Yin Kurama was now in control, heading out to have some fun in the outside world, and it was looking forward to having a SEELE chew toy!

The demon roared a supersonic roar that shook all of the village ruins.

The building that the SEELE was standing on crumbled, but the Seele appeared five feet in front of the demon fox. "So, now then, Mr Nine-Tails. Let's see how you fare against the might of SEELE!"

To be continued…


	3. End of arc one

Inside the ruined Hidden Rain Village, Neji stood on top of the remains of a building, gazing at the place with his Byakugan. He had battled his way through the horde to get there in hopes that the higher vantage point would aid him in the search for his teammates, but what he saw was truly shocking.

Below the village was a chakra network. The network looked to be in use, showing that whoever or whatever the owner of the network was was in battle, heavily using it, almost as if it had trouble feeling its chakra. Neji blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure that his eyes were not playing some kind of trick on him.

What Neji saw next was a welcomed relief. It looked like Shinji, but his low chakra level signalled him as a group of shadow clones was running along the emptying streets. After all, all of them seemed to be taking a toll on the horde's numbers.

Neji waved and called out. "SHINJI! I'M OVER HERE!"

He then called back. "HANG ON! WE HAVE CLONES OUT SIDE THE WALLS! I'LL DISPEL SO THAT ONE OF THEM KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE SO THAT HE CAN SUBSTITUTE WITH YOU!" Neji was about to argue that such range with the substitution jutsu was impossible, but the clone dispelled and Neji soon found himself outside one of the village walls.

Neji stood, dumbstruck. "Will Shinji and Naruto ever stop making the impossible possible?" Neji soon refocused himself when he saw Karin.

Meanwhile, with Shinji…

The boy was inside of his own mind, right next to Kurama's cage. The beast looked to be asleep, but in truth, its mind was in control of Shinji's body. The thing's animal sense would give it an edge on staying alive against the SEELE long enough for his clones to get his friends out of there and, right then, that's what he needed. He had just got the memory of Neji. "Good. That just leaves Kimimaro."

In the outside world…

A stage two fox shroud four-tailed Shinji was on all fours, rushing at the faceless SEELE in a mad dash to try to slash it with his claws. The SEELE stretched its body into a crescent moon shape, avoiding the tailed beast-controlled body's savage attack by a mile. The SEELE's long, rubbery arm then stretched out and whacked the fox shroud-covered boy, sending him flying back words.

Shinji's body slid along the ground, damaging it before it crashed into a building, making it fall upon it. The SEELE groaned in pain for a moment, almost like the damage to the village was becoming so great that it was starting to feel it.

Kurama jumped out of the village and into the air. Shinji's body was unharmed thanks to its chakra acting like armor and boosting the boy's power to heal. While in the air, it fired off a low-powered Tailed Beast Ball Blaster. It was about three times the size of Shinji's body, but where it lacked in size, it made up for in speed.

The SEELE quickly stretched out its arms and grew them to giant size and, unbelievably, it caught the Tailed Beast Ball Blaster! Kurama was falling to the ground and its fox shroud-covered face took on a 'What the hell, now?' look.

The Tailed Beast Ball Blaster, the ultimate power of the tailed beasts and the most destructive attack known to the world had been caught like it was some kind of baseball.

The SEELE looked smug, even if it didn't have a face as its giant arms threw the ball back at its sender. Kurama quickly countered by firing off a lower-powered Ball Blaster.

When the two Tailed Beast Ball Blasters hit, they exploded, completely levelling the village center that they were in, covering the place in smoke. When it was over, the village center was nothing but a hole in the ground.

The SEELE reformed, making sounds of pain as it did so. "Good. He's dead, and none too soon. My body is so damaged that I can no longer ignore the pain that I feel when more of it is destroyed. Plus, catching that energy ball surely took a lot out of me."

The SEELE's faceless head then turned sharply to his right where he heard a roar and backed away in shock, for Kurama was digging his way out of the ground now with a fifth tail. The new tail didn't change the fox shroud, signalling that the only change was that it now had more power.

The beast's tails then all pointed at the SEELE before lasers fired from all five tips.

The SEELE bent and stretched its body to avoid the laser strikes. After all, it was easier for it to avoid the strikes than to remake its avatar.

Kurama saw that the Nine-Tails Beam attack wasn't working so it, so its fox brain decided to go for something more destructive. It then let out a roar that released a shockwave of destructive force. The whole village was shaking, but most of the force was on the SEELE.

Its avatar body was pushed off the ground and all the way back. The avatar body of the Seele flew over the village walls, making it vanish in a poof, like when a clone dispels. Before the SEELE could form a new body, buildings all over the village were falling.

Kimimaro, who was miles away, about to face a horde with two bone blades, felt it as he was shaking and holding his ears. The horde all held their heads and screamed. The sound waves were hurting them. Then, their heads started to explode, covering the area and Kimimaro in their purple blood. The buildings around him started to fall.

When it stopped, Kimimaro looked around to see that he was in the middle of a wreckage, untouched by all but the horde's blood. The pale-skinned and haired man could only say one thing. "To day must be my lucky day."

On the other hand, Shinji's clones weren't so lucky. All of them dispelled.

Within his mind, the boy got a flood of memories and quickly opened one of Kurama's eyes and looked into it with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kurama's eyes flashed with the Sharingan, signalling that a genjutsu had been cast upon the fox demon.

In the outside world, two tails of the fox shroud vanished as it reverted to a three tailed stage one with Shinji back in control. The boy quickly stood up and used the fox demon chakra to make another army of shadow clones.

As the clones vanished, the SEELE reappeared five feet before Shinji. The Seele was stumbling, cursing at Shinji. "DAMN YOU, BOY! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID MOTHERFUCKING FOX! DAMN YOU! BOTH GO GODDAMN HELL!"

Shinji followed his body's basic animal instincts which were boosted by the tailed beast chakra in use and dropped down on all fours like a fox.

Shinji swung his right arm out in an arc, sending out a tailed beast chakra arm. The chakra arm stretched and punched the SEELE, but unlike before, the Seele was moving too sluggishly to avoid the high-powered bitch slap, so the Faceless monster was slapped by the large chakra arm, sending it flying across the village.

Shinji had to make a choice: wait for the SEELE to reappear as he surely world, or chase after it to throw it off its game. Fuelled by animal instinct, he chose to chase after the monster like an animal hunting its prey.

Meanwhile…

Kimimaro had made his way out of the wreckage and to the village gates. The rain was falling as he quickly opened the gates, got out and then reclosed them, just to see what looked like Shinji, Neji and Karin.

Shinji smiled. "Good. You're out. Now, I'll dispel so the boss knows that he's got the go ahead to shatter the heavens, if you know what I mean." Shinji – now revealed to Kimimaro to be a shadow clone – then vanished in a poof of smoke.

The memories of the clone entered the real one's mind. So, Shinji stopped mid-run to see the SEELE back on its feet, heading for him. Shinji's hands quickly went through the Summoning jutsu seals before he slammed his hands on the ground.

In the Leaf military Eva bay…

For the last two years, both Naruto and Shinji had been trying to find a way to free the human souls that were trapped within the manmade demons, but alas, nothing seemed to be working.

But, that didn't matter, for a worker who had his back turned to the monsters heard something, then turned around quickly to see that Eva-01 was missing. "It's been summoned! That's not good!" The worker then ran off. He had to tell Tsunade that the thing was in use.

Back in the rain, when Shinji's hand hit the ground, he called out, "SUMMONING JUTSU! EVA-01!" A large cloud of smoke then covered the area and, when it vanished, the SEELE looked up with its eyeless face to see the purple manmade monster Evangelion Unit-01!

The purple monster's mouth was open in a grin, almost as if it was happy to finally awaken from its two year slumber. In its plug, Shinji smirked as the five minute clock appeared.

Shinji then made his eyes glow which made the arms of his Susanoo to appear right under Eva-01's own arms. Through his will, Eva-01 made the Ram hand seal while the Susanoo's arms made the Snake seal. Finally, Shinji used his own hands to make the bird sign.

Ram, Snake and Bird – three hand seals being made at once by one person. The boy's eyes glowed as he screamed out, "SHATTERED HEAVEN!" From the under atmosphere, a meteor half the size of the village came crashing down and it was rocketing.

Outside the village, Neji and Kimimaro grabbed on to Karin who used Flying Thunder God to bring them back to the Leaf.

As the meteor crashed into the village, it was engulfed in flames, ash and dust as the remains of the fallen shinobi village were burned and crushed, transformed into nothing more than ash and dust.

The SEELE stood in the middle of it, fading away. His body was too damaged to hold him together and he had used too much chakra in the battle. He did not have enough power left to leave and find a new host body. He would die soon, and he knew it. Two years of planning had been for naught. The boy had won, yet again.

In his last moments, the SEELE said one thing. "Fuck you boy! Fuck you and your stupid fox demon, and your mother! Fuck her too!" After that, the SEELE finally completely vanished. The Village Hidden in the Rain, the anchor that held him in the living world, was no more, and so was he.

Shinji soon blacked out from chakra exhaustion. As the rain put out the flames, Eva-01 fell lifeless in the middle of the carnage with a smirk upon its face. The purple demon was back in action. The purple beast couldn't be happier.

When its internal battery finally powered down, the Evangelion vanished, leaving Shinji lying in the middle of a creator that was once a ninja village. The boy who destroyed it was soundly asleep. He would awaken in a few hours from now, thanks to Kurama restoring his chakra and health. Once awake, he would use Flying Thunder God to return home and give his report on what happened, but for now, the boy had earned his rest.

There were still 14 more SEELE out there, ready to strike, and once more, the foxes of light and darkness, Shinji and Naruto, would be ready to stop them like they had two years ago this very day.

In Lady Tsunade's office…

Karin, Neji and Kimimaro just appeared through Flying Thunder God.

Tsunade, having grown used to her grandchildren and friends teleporting in and out of her office, only asked one thing. "Where's Shinji?"

Karin then spoke up. "He summoned Eva-01 to use Shattered Heaven on the Hidden Rain to end the monsters."

Tsunade then said. "OK." Then, a couple of seconds later, it sank in. "HE USED WHAT?!"

End of arc one!

jboy44: "Well, everyone, that's the first arc. The major events that happened: Eva-01 reappeared. Shinji showed that he can use Shattered Heaven. Shinji finally used a Version 2 fox shroud in combat. The Hidden Rain has been wiped off the map. Finally, the first SEELE has died.

"Join me next time for the start of arc two: The Terror of the Twins!"


	4. Kyu the Kitsune vs stone dragon!

_In the Hokage Tower…_

In the Hokage's office was Shinji Ayanami, formerly Ikari, who had just finished his report to Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade took a big sip of sakes straight from the bottle before she went to recap. "OK. First, you and Tokyo-3 aren't from some other world, but from the past. Well, that explains why the ruined city of Sora-kun looks like something from your world."

Shinji yawned before he said. "Lady Tsunade, focus! The SEELE are back as demons!"

Tsunade placed her hand on her head. "I was trying not to, Mr shattered-the-heavens!"

_Meanwhile, in a large training field…_

Naruto Namikaze stood. The boy with pale white skin, stained orange hair and horns was sitting under a waterfall.

His Rinnegan eyes closed, he was shirtless, dressed only in black pants. The water rushed over him as he focused on the chakra in the air. In his mind, he saw 14 strange beasts, mourning over one now dead.

He opened his Rinnegan eyes and said one thing. "Something big just happened!"

Meanwhile, 100 miles away from the village, two teenage girls and one fox which was as large as a horse with three tails walked.

The first girl was Hinata Hyūga. The sixteen year old girl was dressed in a black tank top which shoved off how overdeveloped she was and showed off her midriff, dark grey pants with a nice holder tied to her left leg and black ninja sandals. She flipped her long, long hair.

Next to her was Misato. The de-aged-back-into-a-teenager-adult had aged to be sixteen again. She wore a black shirt with a red short sleeve jacket. She also wore black shorts with a red skirt over them and black gloves upon her hands. Her outfit was finished by black sandal boots that had a knife holder built in to each boot.

Between them was Kyū, Hinata's pet kitsune that Naruto had made from leftover Nine-Tails chakra. The fox demon had grown from the size of a kitten to the size of a horse in only two years.

Like the rest of their group, they were granted the right of free travel by Naruto's uncle, the Fire Daimyo, so both girls were just heading back to the Leaf after a small training trip.

Misato looked over to Hinata who was smirking. Misato covered her chest, feeling ill-equipped. "Could you at least cover those sweeter monsters?!"

Hinata smirked and flipped her hair. "These sweeter monsters are the one thing the Sage of Six Paths, a.k.a. my boyfriend Naruto, can't beat. So now, I have to keep him wrapped around my fingers."

Then, they came to a weird set of twins.

Both were men in what looked like dark grey business suits and black dress shoes and socks. Both had pale, white skin, golden eyes and orange horns that started over their eyes and pink hair. They looked freaky. The only thing that allowed one to tell them apart was that one had a white tie and the other had a black tie.

The twin with the white tie then spoke. "I am Yin!"

The black tied twin then said, "I am Yang!"

Both then said at once, "We are also known as SEELE's two and three! We want vengeance upon your boyfriends for stopping our plans all those years ago, but since we know that we cannot take them on, we shall have vengeance by killing the two of you!

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said. "Kyū! Fire!" Listening to her master, the lady kitsune opened its mouth and let rip with a super low-powered Tailed Beast Ball Blaster.

The twins didn't move to try to avoid it. They joined hands and called, "Yin-Yang Release: Yin-Yang Shield!" A shield in the shape of the yin-yang symbol then formed before them, not only blocking the Tailed Beast Ball Blaster, but absorbing its chakra.

Hinata gasped as she watched this through her Byakugan eyes to see something shocking. "These twins…! They share a chakra network!" To her eyes, she could see that their networks were linked.

The twins laughed. "So, you now see our twin power! Earth Release: Grand Wave!" Both of them then gave a powerful chakra fused kick to the ground, sending a wave of rock at the girls. The rock waved, almost looking like water as it rushed towards its targets.

Misato smirked as she channelled chakra into her fist and, as she punched the rock wave, she yelled out, "MEGATON IMPACT!" The rock wave shattered from the force of the fist. Misato was trained by Lady Tsunade over the last two years so, in a sense, she became a mini-Tsunade, monster strength and all.

The twins were not shocked by this and remained emotionless as they joined hands once more. They punched the ground with their joined hands as they called out. "Earth Release: Earth Puppet Dragon!"

Their chakra entered the ground, making large amounts of it move from underground and shape its mass into a large, stone Chinese dragon with legs, two three-fingered clawed hands and no back legs, resting on the ground like a reared up snake, controlled by the twins as a puppet. Both girls and demon backed away at the sight of it.

This instant puppet was about one third of the size of a tailed beast, and with her eyes, Hinata could see that the twins had hardly used any chakra to make it.

The twins then unlinked their hands and called out, "Now! Dragon Fire Star Storm Breath!" The dragon opened its mouth and began to fire out a storm of stone shuriken from its mouth. They were clearly made from its body mass and shaped by the twin's chakra.

Kyū acted on reflex, turned around and span her tails, releasing a large windstorm that stopped the shuriken dead in their tracks.

The twins growled and yelled out, "WE HATE TAILED BEASTS! DRAGON! GO! STONE DAGGER CLAW STRIKE!" The dragon puppet's right three-fingered claw-for-a-hand then morphed, becoming larger and reshaping into a three-bladed claw weapon.

The dragon then bent over and tried to impale the kitsune, but the fox girl grabbed Misato and Hinata with her tails, put them on her back and ran off.

The dragon's claw became trapped in the ground, unable to free the arm, so the Twins moved their left hands over their right arms, making their puppet slash off its trapped right arm to become free.

The twins then hopped onto their dragon puppet's back as it slithered like a snake after the fox demon and the girls on its back.

The twins pointed at the kitsune with their left index fingers. "Fire Wing Spike Rain!" The made-of-earth dragon puppet's wings then reshaped to become a mass of spikes that then fired off and rained down upon the fox.

Hinata yelled out. "Kyū! Iron Tail Shell Shield!" The fox demon's tails covered the two girls as its fur filled with chakra and transformed into an iron-like state.

The iron fur blocked the stone spikes. Misato, safe under the three-tailed kitsune's tails, looked to Hinata and said, "They are chasing us away from the village. Away from backup! We need a plan."

Hinata looked Misato, who was behind her, in the eye. "I think I have an idea. You see, every time they use a jutsu from their puppet and their shared chakra drops, it goes back up. I think they are able to use low-level, basic senjutsu as long as they are together."

Misato blinked. "Why only when they are together?"

Hinata smirked. "Simple. Their chakra networks are somehow fused together, meaning that they share power, but since they don't have a bloodline and each has their own body..." For a second, she thought back to the twins of the Sound Four. "It makes sense that they have some form of link. What I'm saying is, if we can figure out how to get them apart, they may start to weaken."

Misato smirked. "Then, we can pick them off one at a time!"

Hinata nodded. "But, this is all theory, so I may be wrong. Plus, it's easier said than done. So, right now, let's focus on the puppet!"

The twins then yelled out, "Dragon Hammer Fist!" The dragon's left and only remaining arm, transformed into a hammer and it came down on top of Kyū with mighty force.

Both puppet and pet kitsune stopped. It became a duel between the two. The twins channellied their chakra, which looked strange to the eyes of a Byakugan user, into their puppet to make it stronger, and Kyū channelled her own chakra into her tails to make them stronger to hold back the hammer to keep her master and her friend safe.

Kyū signalled with its front right paw for Misato and Hinata to get off. The two girls listened and dove off just in time, too, for a second later, the fox fainted and the dragon puppet's remaining arm shattered.

The faithful pet fox demon named Kyū then fainted having use to much chakra to keep her now-former riders safe. Such a noble creature she was.

Misato drew a knife from each of her holders. They had metal crossguards, allowing her to use them as both knives and brass knuckles. Holding the one in her right hand backwards for quick strike, Hinata got into her modified Gentle Fist stance which was more relaxed than the normal one.

Both faced the former-dragon-now-looking-like-a-snake. Hinata smirked. Through her eyes, she saw the twins' trick. Chakra was being drawn from things around them like plants, trees and animals at a slow rate. It then gathered into space between them where it stayed for a second before splitting in two and entering each twin.

She could now see it happening thanks to how low their chakra was from that hammer attack. "Well, I was right about them using senjutsu together! Misato, if we get them further apart, it will take more time for them to recharge!"

Misato smirked. "So, now let's handle this overgrown snake and kick their asses!"

The twins held hands and jumped off of their dragon-turned-snake. As they landed flat on their feet, they called, "Kunai STORM!" The snake opened its mouth and began to fire off kunai knives made of stone that was clearly made from its own body mass as it looked to get slightly smaller.

Hinata used her chakra to gather water in the air and coated her hands as she went into her protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. She quickly moved her arms at blinding speed, the water covering her hands acting as blades at the high speeds. She was slashing the stone knives in to harmless pieces before she could get hit.

Misato was behind Hinata. After all, Hinata was covering for her. Misato smirked as she hit the ground, sending chakra, highly compressed by the brass knuckle part of her knives, into the ground which made a hole that was large enough for her to fit in with some space and deep.

She then jumped into it. Once she landed, she did the same thing to her right, then one more time at an upward angle. She could see light shining through it and, at the end, the snake's stomach.

She jumped through the hole, coming up from underground on the snake where she delivered another "MEGATON PUNCH!" to the thing's gut, making it shatter.

The earth puppet was no more and Hinata stopped her defense with a smirk. "OK, Misato. They're low from having to break Kyu's defense. Don't give them enough time to recharge or make another one of those puppets!"

Misato then went to give both of them a Megaton Punch when they held hands together, making the yin-yang symbol shield appear again. When her fist made contact, she could feel the chakra inside of them vanish as the Yin-Yang Release negated her chakra. She quickly jumped back to Hinata.

The twins then kicked the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Armor!" The ground around them moved to them, covering their bodies and changing shape into armor that covered their bodies, making them look like golems. Their hands were covered in large, round stones looking like hammers.

Yin and Yang rushed at the girls to try to use their stone hammer fists, Yin using his right fist and Yang using his left fist, but Hinata called out her Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist. Her lion heads hit the stone fists of the twin SEELE's, shattering the stone, revealing their real hands.

In their state of shock, Misato punched the twin on the right in the gut with a "Megaton Punch!" sending him flying back into a tree. The tree broke backwards as the SEELE's armor shattered to reveal Yin.

Yin tried to get up and run to his brother as his brother ran to him.

But. Yang was stopped by Hinata delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending the SEELE flying in the opposite direction. Hinata smirked. "They can't use Yin-Yang Release unless they're together, and with my Byakugan, I can see that their chakra has slowed down."

Misato spun her knives around for a second. "So, now we keep them apart and kick their asses. I take white tie, you take black!" Hinata smirked.

"Deal!" The two girls then raced off at the SEELE's.

_To be continued…_


	5. Rise of the stone angel!

Hinata was currently hitting Yang with a seemingly-unending barrage of Gentle Fist strikes.

The SEELE was battered and bloody with no opening to strike back or time to counter. Hinata's attack speed was unbelievable!

Yin, on the other hand, was battling Misato.

Misato delivered a powerful right hook Megaton punch to the SEELE's gut.

The SEELE flew through five trees, but as he flew, he saw an opening and started making hand seals. Using what little chakra he had still in his body, he performed the Substitution jutsu.

Where Yang was, Hinata now appeared, so the Hyūga girl crashed back-first into a tree. Misato changed in, planning on delivering another strike to the SEELE only to see Hinata.

Misato stopped and put her hands together. "KAI!" she said, trying to release a genjutsu to make sure this was real, and it was. She raced over to her friend and helped her back to her feet. "Holy crap! He must have used Substitution on me!"

Hinata got up and rubbed her head. "That means that yours is where I was which is right next to his brother. Oh, shit!"

No sooner had she said that than a large wave of rock was heading for them. The two girls jumped to the top of the tall trees and leaped from one to another, going over the wave and safely landing on the ground, safely avoiding the wave of rock that was sent by the twins.

The twins appeared together. With her eyes, Hinata could see that their chakra was slowly rising again.

Yin then spoke first. "You are…"

Yang then took over for his brother. "… Stronger than we first…"

Both then finished the sentence. "… Thought!"

Hinata and Misato's faces showed that they were creeped out. "OK! Creepy! We get it! You are creepy demon twins! Can we move on, already?!"

The twins joined hands and their joined hands punched the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Angel Puppets!"

Two made-of-stone puppets then formed from the ground below them, but both looked just like Sachiel, the Third Angel.

Misato growled. She was pissed off at this. "Now, you are just mocking us!" All of her hatred for the Angels reappeared; the hate that made her blind to Gendō's plans, the hate that made her use Shinji as a weapon, the hate that almost helped to end the world. It was back.

In a blind rage, Misato rushed the two puppets and shattered them both with her bare fists. No chakra was used. Just pure rage!

Hinata stepped back. "Now you've done it! A pissed off Misato is worse than a pissed of Jinchūriki!"

The twins watched their puppets shatter like glass and quickly kicked the ground. "Earth Wall Shield!"

A large and wide stone wall then appeared, hopefully keeping Misato away from them, but soon, a large hole was punched into the wall by a really pissed off Misato!

Misato growled. "First, you tried to end the world! Then, you tried to use me as a puppet to do it! Then, you made me use Shinji! Now, you dare return and use Angels once more! It's clobbering time!"

In less than the blink of an eye, Yin was sent flying away from his brother by a powerful punch to the gut.

The SEELE flew back and went crashing through trees with Misato following him, only an inch away at any time. She wasn't going to let this demon that dared to mock her get away and live!

Yang turned to try to give chase to regroup with his brother, but he fell over to reveal senbon made of water in his back.

Hinata was smirking. "You forgot about me, dumbass!" Hinata charged and kicked down on the SEELE, Yang, kicking him in the head, sending him flying into a tree. "You thought we were weak because we're girls, but newsflash. Misato and me aren't weak little princesses waiting for our boyfriends to come and save us!"

Yang snapped his jaw back into place and said, "We see that now!" He then looked to see Hinata delivering a Gentle Fist right hook to his gut! The SEELE threw blood up all over Hinata's right arm!

Hinata smirked. "I'm not the shy, afraid-to-hurt-people girl I was two years ago, either, he-bitch!"

The SEELE panted as he said, "I'm doomed to a slow, painful death, aren't I?" Hinata just nodded as she roundhouse kicked the SEELE in the head with her right leg, sending him flying off to the right.

When Yang landed, he said, "Thank goodness I'm not human!"

_Meanwhile, with Yin…_

Yin was being beaten into a bloody puddle of goo by Misato's super punches. She was so fast now that he couldn't get away and, when he was sent flying, she would always appear and punch him into the ground before he could even think.

Right then, Yin was on the ground when Misato, who had fire in her eyes, gave a blazing kick to the downed demon's head, sending him straight up.

As he came down headfirst, Misato screamed in rage as she delivered a flaming Megaton punch to the thing's gut!

The SEELE flew back, throwing up his lunch and blood as he flew.

These beatings continued on, but soon, both girls forgot to keep punching them in the opposite direction so, soon, Yin and Yang crashed into each other back to back.

Hinata and Misato faced palmed. "Damn it!"

The twins joined hands and said, "We have no choice. SEELE Art: Twin Fusion Earth Beast!"

Both brother's bodies turned into slime and mixed together. Misato and Hinata covered their mouths and turned green as they tried to hold down their lunch.

The earth from the ground was sucked into the mixing slimes. It then turned black and began to take shape!

It formed a large body, standing about twice as tall as the average man with short and stubby legs compared to the rest of the body. Its torso was the largest thing on it. It had no neck or head. Instead, on the torso were three completely red eyes and a large mouth filled with large fangs. Its arms were long and lanky with nine fingers and one thumb. Its skin looked to be made of a black rock.

Misato re-swallowed her lunch. "That was not right!"

Hinata's right eye twitched. "I've heard of close siblings, but this is a bit too far!"

It then spoke in the voices of both twins. "What you see before you is our ultimate power. Now, behold its power! Stone Army!" Large, mouth-less, stone copies of the beast then formed from the ground.

Thirty of them appeared. The thing then gave the order. "Attack, our pets!" The stone copies then charged.

Misato put an arm in front of Hinata. "Leave these golems to me!" In a matter of seconds, she raced into the army using her punches which were made more powerful by her brass knuckle knives and began to shatter them.

Now, Hinata's eyes were wide. She could see that a large amount of chakra was holding them together and Misato was using so little to break that bond and end them. This was an amazing feet of chakra control. She always knew that Misato had amazing brute force and chakra control, but to see them both work together so well was amazing.

When she was finished, she turned to the thing and panted as she said, "What else have you got, two brains?"

The monster then clapped his hands. "Reform!" The remains of the thirty golems then reformed into fifteen twice-as-big golems.

Hinata snapped her fingers. "That's his battle plan. This stone army, when beaten, will just reform into half as much, but twice-as-big versions of themselves. It's a plan to over whelm us by numbers and size!"

Misato jumped back to avoid one of the four-times-the-size-of-a-man monster's jumbo-sized fists. "Well, that's not good."

Hinata smirked and got in to her Gentle Fist stance. "Don't worry. I have a secret trick of my own to show." A one-tailed fox chakra shroud then formed around her body, shocking the SEELE twins in their shared body and Misato.

Misato spoke. "What?!"

Hinata smirked. "I've spent so much time around Kyū and my Naruto that my body absorbed one tail worth of kitsune chakra, and just like the Gold and Silver Brothers, my body made it a harmless part of me." She then charged.

Misato stood back, stunned at her best friend's secret weapon and how savage she was being. The way that Hinata was destroying them was amazing. Demonic chakra-charged Twin Lion, or Fox Fist, attacks were destroying the golems like they were made of glass, for crying out loud.

Misato then blinked. "Not even I can take down these big ones in one punch."

When Hinata was done, the stone army was defeated for the second time. Her tailed beast chakra had faded and she was panting. This time, they didn't reform as she had sealed the chakra within the rocks as she smashed them.

The SEELE twins blinked with their three shared eyes. "Time to go think up a new plan!" It then zipped underground.

Hinata then turned to see Kyū walking over to them. "Perfect! Kyū! Fire right there, but no Ball Blaster!" she then pointed to a spot where she saw two fused chakra networks underground.

The loyal pet demon then opened its mouth and fired off a very compact, but still kind of big, fireball at the spot.

The blazing blast went underground and the force of its subterranean explosion forced the two SEELE twins out, forced apart thanks to Kyū's attack.

Hinata then delivered a Twin Lion Fist in to both twins' guts. The twins were too drained from the merge and from being apart so much to block it this time, so the attack hit dead on, leaving behind large holes in their stomachs.

The twins laid on the ground dying. "We… may die… but, we'll take you with us…" They then held hands again and said, "Last Resort of the Twins: Angel of the Earth!"

A larger version of their merged form then appeared, absorbing the twins' bodies as it formed. It was so big that it was the size of a real Angel.

Hinata gasped. "Their chakra networks have fused into this thing and they are clearly dead inside. This stone thing it absorbed the remaining life from the twins to bring itself to life. We are facing a true golem. True living stone!"

Misato was on Kyū and said, "Lets observing more by hopping on the kitsune and running. It's too large for us to take down. We need to get to the village so that they can send out an Evangelion Unit!"

The thing paid them no mind as it turned and headed for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Hinata hopped on Kyū. "It looks like that's where it's going anyway! Kyū! Hightail it home!"

A race then began between the girls trying to make it home before the giant monster so that they could warn everyone and the monster made by the dying SEELE's to destroy their home.

Who would make it first?! The monster or the heroes?!

How will this stone beast handle the Evangelion units?!

Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Down with the golem! Happy v-day!

The Leaf Village began to shake as its buildings sank into the ground and smaller tower-like containers appeared in their place.

Thanks to the technology of the Tokyo-3 side of it, the old Hidden Leaf part could now convert to Fortress Mode as well.

In the former NERV-now-Leaf-military base.

Yamato had before him the newly returned Kyū, Hinata and Misato. Behind them were the pilots Toji, Asuka, Kensuke, Rei and Hikari. They hadn't changed much in the last two years, only growing taller. Their plug suits were now all colored leaf green.

Naruto then walked in with Shinji sleeping on his shoulder. "Shinji's too drained from Shattered Heaven to battle, sir."

Yamato put his hand to his chin and said, "That's not good. Eva-01 will not allow anyone but Shinji to pilot it."

On a screen, the stone giant's image came up. It was very slow, being all brute force.

Yamato continued. "We have at least another hour before it makes contact. Here's the battle plan. Rei, Asuka and Toji. We'll send you three out first. Hikari and Kensuke, you will go out if they fail. Naruto, if Team 2 fails, we'll send you out in Tailed Beast Mode to finish it. Got it?!"

The pilots saluted and said, "Sir, yes sir!"

The pilots then head off to their Eva's.

Yamato then hit an intercom button and said, "Remember that, since we lost a large part of the power grid when we got sent here, we can't power the umbilical cords, so your Eva's will only have five minutes of power.

Soon Eva's 00, 02 and 03 were launched when the thing got to the village gates.

Eva-03 stretched its right arm out to send a rocket-like punch at the stone giant's gut to try to shatter it.

The super-sized golem just grabbed the arm in both hands and ripped it apart. Eva-03/Toji could be heard roaring in pain. The limb returned to its normal length, revealing the arm that had been ripped off from the elbow down.

The Eva held its bloody stub with its own hand and Toji's voice then said, "It's been two years! We're all out of shape when it comes to using these things!"

Eva-00's mouth opened and it breathed out ice and shaped it into a sledge hammer which it held in both hands.

The orange Eva raced off and charged, hitting the golem's right arm, making it shatter and fall over.

Once on the ground, the golem put its left hand into the earth and then pulled it out, now reshaped into a mace. The mace fist then hit Eva-00 in the head, making it fly off of it. A gross snap could be heard from the Eva's neck as it crashed.

In the base, Maya sat her console and said, "Eva-00 has been dealt a spinal injury! It is paralyzed from the jaw down. It'll heal, but not soon enough for it to rejoin this battle."

The golem then used its mace fist to push itself up to see Eva-02's pylon open to reveal to spike launchers. Both fired off senbon-like spikes. Asuka, like her fellow pilots, had become a shinobi of the Leaf and her weapon of choice was senbon, so her Prog Knife was replaced by a second launcher on her request.

The spikes all had a glow to them, hinting that they were chakra-infused. The spikes landed in the golem's body. It didn't even try to avoid and just kept marching on. Then, the spikes all exploded into fireballs one after the other, covering the stone monster in a large layer of fire.

The spikes all had an oversized explosive tag in them, charged with fire chakra to make them deal more damage.

Eva-02's pylons closed as it walked over to one of the container towers and opened it to reveal two Evangelion-sized katana. It grabbed one and threw the other to Eva-03. Asuka could then be heard saying, '"I heard that you were pretty good with swords."

Eva-03 grabbed the blade out of the air with its left arm. Its right arm was already regrowing a bit. "Bitch, please! I'm the best swordsman in our age group!"

The fire and smoke cleared as the golem stepped on part of the gate. It made it inside. The golem's body was cracking and some of it looked melted from the inferno, but it just kept on moving. After all, it was living rock. It felt no pain.

Eva-03's sword glowed blue, signalling that chakra was being sent into it. Water soon covered the blade, showing that the formerly-Angel-controlled Eva was going to use a Water Release sword-based attack.

It raced forwards and stabbed its blade into one of the holes made by Asuka's senbon. The blade went clean through to the other side as Toji's voice yelled out, "Water Style: Water Hidden Blade!"

The water on the blade then relocated to the middle of the sword that was still inside the golem's body and quickly formed into a blade that slashed clean through the golem as it raced up and out of the stone.

The slash was so powerful that the golem's left arm became so damaged that it fell off. The golem then gave Eva-03 a headbutt that shattered the Eva's skull.

Eva-03 fell down, unable to move.

Maya's voice could then be heard saying, "Eva-03's skull was smashed in. A piece of it has damaged the part of its brain that control's movement. It'll heal, but until it does, Eva-03 is out of the picture!"

Eva-02's sword covered itself in fire as the red monster held it with two hands. "OK, now! Fire Style: Inferno Slash!" The red beast then raced off and delivered a flaming sword slash to it, the heat helping the blade to cut through the golem, slashing off ¼ of its torso, robbing it of an eye.

The golem then fell over on top of Asuka who screamed, "AAAAAAAAA!" as the heavy stone crushed Eva-02's chest area.

In her plug, Asuka was holding her chest and sides, bowled over in pain, crying.

Maya's voice then came on again. "Eva-02 is in too much pain for the human controlling it to focus. It's out."

Yamato signalled. "Launch Eva's 04 and 05!"

From the underground tunnels leaped Eva-03's twin, Eva-04, and the centaur-like Eva-05, holding its lance in its right hand.

Eva-04 climbed onto Eva-05's back, shocking Hikari. Before anyone said a thing Kensuke, said, "I'm climbing on so that I can hold your lance with you so that we can power it up with my Wind Release and your Fire Release, Hikari. That way, we can end this thing with a high-power combo!"

Hikari smirked and said, "Fuck yeah!" Eva-04's left hand grabbed onto the lance as Eva-05's hooves converted into wheels. Fire from the centaur-like unit's chakra covered the lance. Eva-04's wind then covered the lance, powering up the flames.

Eva-05 then charged, all of its and Eva-04's power being channelled into the lance and the remaining parts of the stone monster.

A large explosion then occurred. When it was over, the golem was nothing more than a pile of rocks and Evas 04 and 05 were on the ground, burned black from the head, unable to move.

Yamato facepalmed. "Well, we handled it, but the pilots are surely out of practice when it comes to controlling these things. We'll have to have Eva vs. Eva training spars from now on to get them back into shape. After all, I don't think that this will be the last time that we'll need them."

Naruto just looked at the screen, his Hinata in his arms, only one thing on his mind. "SEELE! What the hell do you have for us next?!"

At the same time as he said that, it was stormy in the Land of Waves.

Zabuza's grave marked by his blade could be seen. From under the ground popped a hand! It was decayed and rotting and looked to be covered by some kind of fungus.

In the shadows, some non-human shape could be seen laughing as it said, "Time to wake up! We have a lot to do, so welcome back to the land of the living, Zabuza."

The hand was soon followed by the rest of the body, the rotting, decayed form of Momochi Zabuza could be seen, its body missing flesh and some bone showing as some kind of fungus could be seen growing on it. It's body, out of either reflex or muscle memory, grabbed its blade.

Next to it, the rotting body of Haku could be seen digging its way out of the grave.

The non-human thing hidden by the shadows or the storm laughed as it said, "God! Help is so hard to dig up these days!" It then laughed its ass off at its own bad joke. Wait. Did it even have an ass?

Zabuza, whose brain looked to be coming back on in some form, then said, "N… o… t... Funn…y!"

The thing then stopped. "Good. It seems that my babies are bringing your mind back. Don't worry, Zabuza. While your memories may have been lost forever when you died, your fighting skills are still in what's left of your muscles and that's the important part. I am your new master, SEELE 4, the Fungus Humongous!"

It looked like a man-sized mushroom with eight eyes and a mouthful of fangs. It had three arms, one on its right side and two on its left. They each had seven fingers and a thumb. It was standing on four legs that had no feet.

The thing then gestured for the two undead shinobi to follow it. With its right hand, it gestured. "Come along, my undead pretties. We have places to be and people to kill and add to the ranks of the undead army that you are the beginning of. YAY FOR US!"

The thing then walked off with Zabuza who was dragging his blade along the ground, stumbling behind him with Haku also stumbling along.

To be continued…

Valentine's Day omake…

In the middle of a mountain range, in his hands was black orb that was glowing white, signalling that he was about to use Chibaku Tensei! When released, the orb pulled all of the mountains around it and formed them into a sphere. Naruto held it in place using his Deva Path for a moment as he used the Asura Path's attack to carve something into it.

He then released it. The stone sphere then went off into space where it took orbit around the earth, becoming a second moon, and in the sky, it could be seen that this second, smaller moon had a big heart carved on it—'Naruto + Hinata forever'—and inside of the 'O' in his name was an Uzumaki spiral.

Naruto smirked.

In the Leaf Hinata looked out of her bedroom window to see it and gasped. "This is the most amazing Valentine's Day card ever, and it's for me!" she blushed. She would have to plan something amazing for her Naruto when he got back.

All the other woman in the village then said, "That is the most romantic thing ever!"

All the men said, "Way to set the bar too high for the rest of us asshole!" After all, how can they follow that act?

End omake…


End file.
